


Not Anymore

by Bookishgirl



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clumsy kissing, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Polyamory, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookishgirl/pseuds/Bookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikolai has nightmares about what the Darkling did to him. Mal and Alina make sure he knows he's safe with them now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, I'm way behind everyone else. I just hope you guys enjoy this :)

Nikolai tossed and turned in his sleep, horrible images flashing in his mind. A small, strangled noise escaped him; a choked-off, desperate plea for help. He could feel a familiar, unsettling feeling overtaking him, and he writhed, trying to escape its grasp before it could take him over again.

"Nikolai…?"

The soft, familiar voice came drifting through his crowded, panicked, unpleasant thoughts, and it was accompanied by two pairs of hands; one small and gentle, one larger and calloused, but still comforting. 

"Nikolai, it's only a dream…" 

Nikolai slowly opened his eyes, a feeling of rightness washing over him when he saw the two sets of eyes gazing worriedly down at him; Mal's eyes, wide and almost blindingly blue, and Alina's eyes, beautifully brown and full of tender concern.

"Sobachka?" Alina whispered, reaching up to brush his sleep-tousled golden hair off of his forehead, as one of Mal's hands found its way into the King's, their fingers intertwining. The sound of the affectionate nickname filled Nikolai with an overwhelming sense of belonging, and he managed a tiny smile for his beloved Queen.

"Alina…" Nikolai whispered in response, leaning into the light sensation of her fingers ghosting down the side of his face, curving around to cup his jaw lightly. He reached up and stroked her hair lightly, but when he saw the stark contrast of the blackness of his fingers against her white hair, he jerked his hand away, hiding it beneath the thick comforter on the bed.

Alina looked up, locking eyes with Mal, the both of them frowning before turning back to gaze at Nikolai worriedly. 

"I'm fine…" The golden-haired King lied, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to see how worried he'd made the two people that meant the most to him. 

"No, you're not…" Mal murmured, shifting closer and resting his head next to Nikolai's on the pillow, his warm breath washing over the other man's ear. Nikolai shivered at the feeling. "Please, Nikolai… you can tell to us…" He murmured, his lips brushing against the blond man's neck.

Nikolai opened his eyes when he felt another weight on the pillow, this time on the other side of his head, and he was met with Alina's deep, understanding chocolate orbs. He couldn't lie to her.

"I was a monster…" The King whispered, closing his eyes again when Alina and Mal each pulled one of Nikolai's hands from the shield the blankets provided, pressing his blackened, scarred fingers to their lips.

"Not anymore…" The Queen replied in a whisper. 

"We still love you…" Added the Captain of the Guard, their biggest secret. 

"Alina? Mal?" The broken boy breathed. 

"Sobachka?" His heart murmured, ever concerned for him. 

"Nikolai?" His soul whispered, always strong and there to be leaned on when needed.

The Too-Celever Fox needed not say more. His Saint and his Tracker knew just what he needed. 

Their lips met then, as they had many times before. It was an odd position, the King holding his Queen and his Captain to himself, the smooth slide of their skin against his own more assuring than any verbal promise ever could be.

As often as he doubted his own sanity, there was one thing he could always be sure of. With Mal and Alina, he wasn't a monster anymore.

He was home.


End file.
